Alice Donovan/Season 3
In the season's first episode, Alice attends Elena's birthday party that Caroline planned, which is a little larger than Alice had expected so she hangs out with Jeremy and Matt who both become very high. Jeremy claims to be seeing her dead sister Vicki but Alice doesn't believe him since he isn't sober and walks him to his car where they find Matt looking for his truck. They offer him a ride but Jeremy doesn't seem to be able to drive either and since Alice doesn't have a license, they decide to walk. At the Gilbert house Matt and Jeremy are having their munchies and Alice has passed out on the couch. However, she is only half asleep when Matt asks why Jeremy said 'Vicki' in the car and Jeremy admits he has been seeing her. Matt says he also believes that he sees her sometimes and then briefly mentions the supernatural things going on in town, thinking Alice is fast asleep. Then he nudges her to wake her up and they walk home together. After this night Alice begins doing research on Mystic Falls and the supernatural and realizes there is obviously something up and that these strange things would explain a lot. However, she doesn't dare confront Matt about it. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Alice starts her Freshman year at Mystic Falls High and is happy to go to the same school as Jeremy again. She is aware of Senior Prank Night, most likely since her brother was in on it. She meets a girl named Kayla Stewart by warning her about the doorknob she's about to grab is covered in honey. during the Bonfire, she finally confronts Jeremy about hearing him and Matt talk about ghosts and other supernatural things and he says to meet her later. She comes to the Gilbert House and Jeremy explains everything. The next day Alice is overwhelmed by what she's finally been told and confronts Matt, angry about how he could keep such things from her, especially the part about Vicki. He promises to never keep anything about the supernatural from her again, if she's sure she can handle it. They both skip the Night of Illumination and Matt gets her a vervain bracelet. She isn't seen again until in The New Deal when hanging out at the Grill with Kayla. Later the same episode Damon compels Jeremy to leave for Denver and not look back. Matt requests that Alice go with him to keep her safe and after Matt's gotten Alice off her vervain bracelet Damon tells her exactly what he had said to Jeremy. Him and Alice leave in Our Town after she's said goodbye to Kayla and Matt. She is mentioned in Break On Through when Elena calls Jeremy and he says him and Alice are heading out with some friends and in The Murder of One, Jeremy and Alice are shown to Bonnie by Klaus over the phone, and threatens her to do the spell that will unlink all Originals. It seems like Kol is tracking them. In Heart of Darkness Elena and Damon go to Denver to bring Jeremy and Alice back home because they fear they are not safe there with Kol apparently stalking them. It turns out Jeremy and Alice have befriended Kol without knowing he's an Original. He shows up but Damon temporarily kills him and they leave to find a safe place to hide. They go to a motel and use Jeremy to contact Rose to find out what bloodline the Salvatores belong to. Jeremy and Alice share a bed during the night but they are woken up by Rose who tells them where to go next but it turns out to be a dead end. In the car on their way back to Mystic Falls, Alice sleeps on Jeremy's shoulder. Back in Mystic Falls, Alice is helping Caroline out with the 20's Decade Dance and Jeremy asks her to be his friend-date. The Dance becomes a nightmare when Esther returns and kidnaps Alaric, who is captured by the darkness, and Elena. The vampires are trapped at the school with a spell and they send off the humans; Jeremy, Matt and Alice to find Elena at the cemetery. Esther almost makes them kill each other but Alaric comes back to life and saves them. Alaric is in transition to become a vampire but decides to not complete the transition and everyone gather outside the tomb to say goodbye with candles, Alice hugging Matt. Later, at the Mystic Grill Alice is seen sitting behind the bar, leaning against the wall silently while Matt and Jeremy have a drink together in dedication to Alaric. The next day (Before Sunset) Alice meets up early with Kayla who asks what happened last night because of how Alice suddenly left the dance. Alice explains she can't really talk about it but that Alaric died because he was sick. They hug on the porch of the Donovan house. Later the same episode Alice celebrates the defeat of Klaus with the others at the Gilbert House. Elena lets Jeremy drink because it's a special occasion, however she still mentions not to like it, but Matt hands Alice a glass of soda instead. In the Season finale Alice stays with Elena as she comes home from the hospital. Jeremy tries to protect Elena from the dangers happening right now by getting Matt to take her out of Mystic Falls while Alice stays with him and Stefan. Before the episode ends, Alaric appears before Jeremy and he realizes Alaric is a ghost because he is not evil and Alice can't see him, which means Elena is dead. They do not yet know Elena is a vampire.